The Insanity Within
by Mikayla-Kun
Summary: Luna was once a DWMA student, but after her parent's death she ran away with her meister.  Now, after her partner's suicide, the only home she knows is Death City. And inside Death City is the only person she can trust. OCxStein


Luna was only 17 when her partner was possessed by the insanity that had been let into his blood stream.

He killed himself on a Tuesday morning while his young, red haired weapon slept in the room next door, and when she awoke to the sound of a gunshot, she soon found her most dear friend leaning over his desk.

The blood had sprayed all over the wall behind him, and only a few pieces of his skull seemed to be in tact.

The girl stood in the doorway for nearly ten minutes, not blinking or moving, paralyzed by the scene in front of her, until she suddenly began to scream, blood-curling screams of agony and pain. She ran out of the room, too afraid of what she had seen, and down to the street.

Tears were streaming down her pretty pale face, but she ignored her foggy eyes as she ran.

She didn't know where to go, she wasn't in Death City, the pair hadn't been to Death City for nearly 3 years, so she just ran aimlessly as far away from their apartment as she could go.

When she had finally run out of steam, she collapsed onto the ground, her breaths labored as tears still streamed down her face. Luna shook as she pulled out her pocket mirror and tried to write the number to Shinigami.

He answered as jolly as ever, but when he saw what a mess the young graduate looked like, he quickly asked her what was wrong.

Her voice shook even more than her body, and it was hard to understand what she was saying, but Shinigami could understand the jest of it.

"Rudy-kun killed himself?" he asked the girl, and she nodded her head and then shook it.

"I-I-I-I-I-" she couldn't talk anymore, she was fatigued from running so far, scared to go home because of what lay waiting for her, and still tired from being awoken after only a couple hours of rest. Her mouth moved, but no words could come out.

"I'll send Death Scythe-kun to get you," he told her before closing their connection, leaving Luna all alone.

The girl didn't know where she was at that point. Everything was spinning, the colors all mixed together and formed browns and greens, but there were not objects. She lulled over, unconscious, in the middle of a dead field.

A couple hundred feet away were the woods, and on the other side of the woods was Death City.

She really had run a long way.

Death Scythe arrived as soon as he could, and using the location Shinigami had given him, the red haired man easily found the young girl.

Spirit lifted Luna off the ground, careful not to hurt her.

It was very rare for a DWMA graduate to commit suicide, or even to die, and he couldn't even fathom how Luna felt at the moment she found her meister dead. They knew each other's souls better than they knew their own, and it was a bond not meant to be broken.

Spirit sighed and looked down at the beauty in his arms. She really had grown up, the death scythe noticed, her once round face had grown more angular, and her body was very thin, yet lean at the same time.

He also noticed that she had cut her beautiful red hair. It had once reached all the way down to her back, but now it lay just below her shoulders.

He shifted her in his arms and then headed on his way towards Death City and DWMA.

Luna awoke in a clinic room, at first she thought she was lost, she thought she would awake in her own room, Rudy sleeping in the room next door, but a wave of recent memories washed over her and her heart started to beat harder.

The machine connected to her arm began to beep a little louder, and she looked at it with wide eyes, afraid of it.

"You're in DWMA," a female voice told Luna, and the young girl's head whipped around to see who was speaking to her.

The woman seemed young, but most of her body was covered in bandages so Luna couldn't be sure. Luna also noticed that the woman had a tattoo on her shoulder and that she had turned her hair into dred locks.

"I-I-I-I-" The young redhead tried to make a comprehensible sentence, but her mind was racing faster than her heart, and the words stuck in her throat.

"Don't speak, calm down," the woman ordered, and when the weapon did finally calm down, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Mira Nygus," she explained, "Sid Barrett's partner."

Luna remembered Sid, he had been her sensei 3 years prior, but she had heard that he had died.

"I-I'm L-Luna," the girl managed to whisper.

"I know," Mira said, "we're all very sorry for you loss."

Luna only adverted her gaze to the window, and closed her eyes, not meaning to ignore the woman; she just didn't want to cry again.

Despite not wanting to, the weapon could feel warm liquid flow down her face and fall onto the white blanket she had been given. The places where the tears landed turned to gray dots on the fabric, and Mira could see that the girl was in no mood for company, so she quietly took her leave.

Stein was waiting outside of the girl's room, a cigarette hung loosely from his mouth, and when the nurse exiting, he turned expectantly towards her.

"Luna-kun woke up, but I don't think she's in any mood for visitors," Mira told the silver haired man.

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and held it in his hand for a second, looking down at it as the smoke rose from the end.

"She won't mind seeing me," he told the woman and pushed himself away from the wall, turning the knob to her room.

He was pretty positive that if there was anyone she wanted to see at that moment it would be him. When her parents had died, Stein had been there for her, even though she was still very young at the time. He knew what to expect; her emotions, her actions, he knew a lot more about the girl than anyone else. She had lived with him for a while after the death of her parents, and he assumed she would need his silent comfort.

"Luna," Stein said in a soothing voice as he entered the room. He tossed his half smoked cigarette in the trash, and walked to the girl who had turned in his direction.

Her eyes were still a little red from crying, but only a tear or two still slid down her face.

She swung her legs slowly towards the edge of the bed and stood, wearing only a pair of short black shorts and a red tee shirt.

Then in only a millisecond, she had her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"It's okay," he whispered and ran his big hands over her hair.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered into his chest, her voice sounding sadder than he had ever heard before. "I don't know what to do," she said again, this time even quieter.

"You don't have to do anything," Stein assured her.

Luna stayed in the clinic room for a week, but the more she stayed there the more she realized that it was doing no good.

"I'm done moping around," she finally announced when Stein entered her room for his daily visit.

"Don't push yourself," he reminded her.

"I'm not pushing myself, Stein, I can't sit in this room forever."

She swung her legs to the edge of the bed, and for that first time that day, she stood. She was wearing a pair of gray pajama pants, now, with a black tank top that hugged her frightfully thin waist. She was wobbly on her legs for a second, forgetting how they worked, but then she walked towards the closet and found her clothes.

Stein sat on the edge of her bed as she walked into the bathroom to change, and when she emerged the man rose from her bed.

Luna looked a lot older than she used to, he noticed, her eyes didn't hold the innocence that that had once possessed, and her once slightly chubby body was now lean and muscular.

She was clothed in a pair of dark jeans that hugged her legs with a gray v-neck shirt. Her red hair was combed now, and it hung down to her shoulders, framing her pale face. The gray in her shirt brought out the gray in her eyes, and she sighed while running her hand through her hair.

"Let's go for a walk, I want to go somewhere," she suggested, feeling agitated.

"Where would you like to go?"

Luna pouted a little, the face she always made when she was thinking, and then she smiled really big.

"I want to go to the park!"

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first Soul Eater fanfiction ever! I would appreciate some reviews and such, and if you find any grammatical errors please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm not so good with grammar, /sweatdrop.

THANKKSSSS.


End file.
